


New King

by Horns_N_Jams



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aaa I am anyway hella late with this yhyh, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccup is drinking let the boy have break, I need one atm, King Hiccup Haddock, Stoick and Hiccup needs to hug more, also bad tags, also wanna be contest work aaaa, asdfgghjk, sage fruit drink sounds good 10/10 would drink, this doesn't really have romance on it?? just somecloseness asdf Idk how to explane, well I tryed, ~I linked the inspiration hopefully its ok?? I donnoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horns_N_Jams/pseuds/Horns_N_Jams
Summary: Inspired from this  prompt by HTTYD-Prompts on tumblr; https://httyd-fic-prompts.tumblr.com/post/175613196597/the-fic-title-thing-hiccup-haddock-the-new-king





	New King

#  [ _ Inspired from this  prompt by HTTYD- fic-Prompts on tumblr _ ](https://httyd-fic-prompts.tumblr.com/post/175613196597/the-fic-title-thing-hiccup-haddock-the-new-king)

~~~~  
  


“Thank you Hiccup.” Mala smiled handing Hiccup mug. “It’s nice to get you and the gang here to night.”   
Hiccup smiled, taking a sip from the mug, taking a good taste of the pitter ale.    
“Thanks to you on inviting us. It’s more than nice to learn more summer holidays around the archipelago.”

Hiccup turned to look on his friends who's clearly had  fun to drink and eat and enjoy the festive games, he smiled taking a another bigger drink from his mug. He sighed little, it was perfect moment for him to just relax even a bit and just for a night. Hiccup lifted his cup to take another drink, forgetting that he already had drink the mug empty. Mala chuckled. 

“You don’t need to drink air my dear friend. Would you like to taste Sage cider?” 

Mala took his empty mug, turning her way to the food table there taking hold on a fancy looking bottle with yellowy green liquid in it, Hiccup smirked, with a nod. “Well that does sound tasty.” Mala looked back to him under her eyelids with sneer smirk on her face, she filled both of theirs mugs. 

Hiccup snift the drink, it got sweet scent on it, kinda like mix off apple trees flowers and honey or alpine currant and birch sap. He upped his brows on curiosity as took a taste on it; it didn’t taste like alcohol at all, sweet taste of a apple like fruit mixed on a soft honey, Hiccup where surprised on the taste, and the alcohols usual after burn weren't bad either.    
“This will really help me to relax.” He joked with straight face making Mala laugh. 

“Don’t worry on anything.” She spoke out through her chuckles, “Just relax.”   
Malas soft smile relaxed him even more making him smile back to her.

 

“It is new day a head, rise and shine you two.” Throk spoke gently as he could to the two passed out cuddle bugs on the shared bed, Mala groaned squinting her eyes hiding her face back to Hiccup’s bare chest. Hiccup concurred on Malas groans hiding away his face. “Few more minutes.” Hiccup quietly murmured to his pillow trying to go back to sleep and away of his massive headache what now hammered his head as hugged Mala closer to him.    
Throk huffed through his nose, swigging the door fully open letting the bright light of the morning sun on the bed and their faces, both ones groaned really loudly trying to hide from the deadly light.

“They’re still in bed?” Astrid leaned on the door frame behind Throk, Throk turned to face her mirroring that half smirk on her face.    
“Sadly yes, but I think the hangover had taken quite grasp on them.”    
He chuckled as others joined to them too. Mala dragged herself up from Hiccups loving hug making him roll over his back, young man let out gruffish snuff through his nose covering his face and eyes by his arm.    
“If anyone has to be here, get in side and close the bloody door.” Mala turned to look everyone from under her brows. Everyone got frozen under  her strong glare and fastly got in, closing the door after them.    
Hiccup slowly got himself finally up, confusedly looking first to everyone and back to himself clearly questioning his lack of shirt.    
“Where is my shirt?” He turned to look on Mala whom where as out as he where.    
“That is a part of the reason we woke you up. Other is that we needed to check if you two are fine.” Throk started with a soft smile. “Does either of you remember what happened last night?” Tall man continued upping one his brows with sly look in his eyes, Hiccup shook his head.    
The headache he had going on had given him a mildly huge black hole in his memories.

“You are king now Hiccup. You defeated king trials, Snotlout is bitter about it.” Hiccup turned to look on Astrid, thinking her joking on him.

“What?”

He questioned her with surprised look on his face, Mala looked to be as surprised with Hiccup turning to look on her friend who now sat next to her. Astrid nodded, Ruff leaned on her friends shoulder.    
“Yeah ya heard her, you officially king now H.” Ruffnut smirked.   
“Tuff did write down the some of the quotes from last night if you two want to hear them.” Older twins continued as Tuff got out his notebook.    
“I then only did write down the best ones and what I was able to understand fully, your drunken language is colorful King.” 

Tuff looked on the completed Royal pair with smile on his long face.    
He cleared his throat. “Astrid M’lady, would you like to assistant me?”    
He asked taking playfully hold of her hand, Astrid playfully giggled back to him. “Sure thing Tuffnut.”    
Sly smile rose on Tuffs face as he opened his notebook, and moved book closer to it astrid so she could read it too.

“ - You know what would be cool? To be a dragon so I could just fly away and not worry about things you know.”   
Tuff clearly tried to imitate Hiccups voice best he could, speaking really up to his nose.    
“ - So I wouldn’t need to be a chief, I can’t be one.”

“ - But I know you could be a good one. A really charming.” 

Astrid joined, not much mimicking Mala yet had changed her voice as well.    
“ - But I can’t. I want to be dragon.”    
Tuff painted himself a pouty face as turned to Hiccup who’s face started to be slightly red on his cheeks.    
“ - You know what else I could do.”    
Tuff continued, trying to keep on his Hiccup character.   
“ - I would take you with me, into a new world where the prophecy is meaningless to you.”

“ - But, it has been running in my family. I can’t broke it.”   
“ - Fuck the stupid prophecy, you are better and stronger and you don’t need that. Can we just run away, away of everything like this, and forget all.”    
Tuff had lowered his voice to much deeper and charmyer, making Hiccups face turn even more red.    
“ - I am not sure.”    
Astrid added with softer voice, leaning closer to Tuff.    
“ - But that does sound like a… Dream.” She almost whispered leaning really close the blonde boy.    
“Okay that’s enough.” Mala snit out, turning her sight away of their replay, while Hiccup where too red to proses anything.    
“Some while after Hiccup stopped trying to steal you away, he loudly claimed on the fact he can beat the king trials, and after that Toothless dragged you two here.”    
Throk explained rest to them.    
“It will be honor to serve you as my king.” He placed his left fist on his chest as bowed to Hiccup.    
Hiccup ruffled his neck.    
“That is not necessary, can I talk moment alone with Mala?”    
He gruffed silently to another headache wave.    
Everyone nodded, leaving them two alone Tuff throwing his notebook to them just in case they want to read rest of it what there is.    
  


Mala placed the book on the bed turning to look at Hiccup who where looking his shirt.    
“Hiccup.”    
He turned to her as got his head through shirts neck hole.    
“You don’t need to become the king if you don’t want to.” Mala got closer to him. Hiccup sighed softly.    
“Yeah I never did want to become a chief, yet I didn’t believe myself avoiding it with something big as this Mala, A king. I am not even sure what dad would say on this.”

Hiccup rubbed his neck.   
“But I think there's been a reason why I did this.” He interrupted her on speaking more. Mala looked to him not sure what he meant.    
“I think that the drunken me thought on saving you from something that you don’t want to happen, and to let you be someone who you are even semi comfortable so you don’t need to listen that gods damn prophecy.” He laughed little, turning to look on the floor.    
“Seems like I wanted to take you away from here, Mala you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I am more than glad that we are friends, you have helped us in so many ways and I can't thank you enough. So, would it be okay to you, if I became king?”    
Mala smiled, gently touching his cheek.    
“I would love that.” She answered to him.    
“But what you going to do with your father?”    
She bombed him.

“That's tomorrow's problems, I need to get this hangover away first.”

 

Hiccup and Mala spended most of that day inside treating their headaches, and reading from Tuffs book what had happened on last night, as the day has cooled down enough they both decided to go get themselves something to eat and drink. 

“Feeling any better?” Mala turned to face the short pointy eared lady, who had long light ginger long hair braid into 4 braids that almost hit ground, on her two toned face had soft warm smile. Hiccup smiled back to her. “Yeah a bit, food could taste now.” 

“I believe you did hear everything from Throk?”    
Mala asked from the lady who joined their walk, she nodded. “Yeah I did, sounded like eventful night.” She softly giggled.    
“I wish all my lucks to you two.”   
Mala smiled to her. “Thank you Abbi.” 

Companion soon got center of the island where many other where eating already already, Throk waved from the table to them to get their attention, well mostly Abbis. Hiccup and Mala joined to there too.    
“Thanks on the book, it was interesting to read.”   
Mala handed the book back to Tuffnut who bowed to her.    
“No hey problema mi reina.” Tuff sang and bowed to her as got his book back Mala chuckled softly and went to get food to herself.    
“So Hiccup, what are your plans now?” Fishlegs asked from his friend. Hiccup took a plate on his hand.    
“Well I am now going to be a king what is still a lot to proses, but I will have to face my da about this as well.” 

He took chicken leg on his plate, and taking a mug.    
“SO what gonna say to him, he does expect you to be a chief.” Snotlout cleared to him. Hiccup huffed from his nose. “I do have a small plan already, me and Mala go tomorrow talk to him. And hope the best.”   
Hiccup answered to his cousin, taking a bite of his chicken leg. 

“Knowing you Hiccup. You will get everything sorted out.” Astrid smiled placing hand on his shoulder, Hiccup smiled to her with nod.

 

Toothless landed on Berks ground arely hours of the morning, most of the people’s where still waking up to the day, yet the one who were awake greeted Hiccup and Mala with warmth.  Hiccup smiled to berkian’s walking towards the main hall where knew his dad would be.    
“Dad?” Hiccup opened the halls gigantic doors and beaked inside.    
“Ah Hiccup.” Stoick greeted his son with big smile. “Who you have here with you.”   
“Her name is Mala, she is a queen from Caldera Cay. “ Hiccup introduced Mala to her dad, Mala smiled to Stoick. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”    
Stoick noticeable sparklet. “Nice to meet me? It’s more nice to meet you, what brings queen into Berk?”   
Mala looked to Hiccup.    
“dad.”   
Stoick turned his attention back to his son.    
“I am a new king of Caldera Cay.”   
Stoick looked to his son not believing his words.    
“Reason I am here is we came to tell you that Hiccup will be in few days to crowned as a king of my tribe. He completed trials, and won them.”    
Mala spoke now over Hiccup, knowing how to speak to conviese Stoick.    
“I would be pretty proud of your son.”   
Stoick were surprised of the news, Hiccup waited him to explode right there, and silently took hold of Malas hand. Surprise to everyone Stoick shortly chuckled. “I’m starting to be too old for these kind of surprises, but where to I now find us a next chief?”   
Hiccup relaxed. 

“I do have suggestion.”   
Stoick lifted his brow.    
“Astrid Hofferson, I know how much you liked her and I think she would anyways make much better chief than I ever could.”   
Stoick huffed with smile, plasing his big palm on his son’s shoulder.    
“Well I need to talk miss Hofferson about this.”   
Hiccup smiled, leaning to hug his dad.    
“Thanks dad.”   
Stoick smiled hugging back his son.

 

Hiccup and Mala left Berk behind them with letter from Stoick. They fly in silence towards the other island just enjoying the calm scenery around them.    
Mala broke the silence wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his shoulder. “Still unsure about things?”   
Hiccup chuckled little. “I hope that your peoples will like me.”    
Mala smiled hugging him behind. “Don’t worry. They will love you. I know that.”   
Hiccup relaxed himself, trusting on her words.


End file.
